1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aircraft seat, and more specifically to an aircraft seat which may be easily converted into a sleeping berth for use by passengers during prolonged aircraft flights.
2. Background of the Invention
The prior art is replete with numerous examples of aircraft seating arrangements for various applications. For example, various improvements have been made in subassemblies of aircraft seats which impart rotational movement to the aircraft seat while simultaneously providing a means for locking or securing the aircraft seat in a predetermined position which is appropriate for take-off and landing, and which further can withstand the expected forces which will be experienced by the aircraft seat during crashes. Further, various arrangements have been provided to mount aircraft seats in predetermined locations inside the fuselage of the aircraft but which permits the seats to be easily removed or located to alternative locations rapidly and conveniently when the mission of the aircraft changes. Examples of such seats include so-called "jump-seats" which are often employed in military transport aircraft and which can be easily removed to allow the aircraft to carry bulk-freight, fuel bladders, air-deliverable cargo or the like.
Additional improvements in seating in aircraft have further included all manner of aesthetically appealing design changes to the exterior appearance of the seats. Additionally, changes have included engineering improvements which render the aircraft seats more comfortable, versatile and crash-worthy.
While the prior art aircraft seats noted above have operated with varying degrees of success, they have had numerous shortcomings which have detracted from their usefulness. For example, while some of the prior art aircraft seating arrangements have provided means for converting the fuselage seating arrangements into various sleeping berths, these arrangements, as a general matter, have been cumbersome, time consuming to implement, and very often, uncomfortable. In other instances, these same seating arrangements have often rendered portions of the aircraft cabin or the fuselage difficult to move through.
Other difficulties and shortcomings in the performance of the prior art seating arrangements are a result of characteristics which are inherit in their individual designs. For example, many aircraft seating arrangements are mechanically complex, or require a multi-step installation procedure which must be performed by a trained crew member. Similarly, the prior art berthing arrangements require a trained crew member to employ various hand tools to properly install the berth. Moreover, in other aircraft seating arrangements, the aircraft, by its nature, does not provide berthing positions for all passengers.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to provide an aircraft berthing seat which is comfortable, convenient to utilize, and which avoids many of the detriments and shortcomings attributed to the prior art aircraft seating and berthing arrangements utilized heretofore.